battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver
For more information about Oliver in Battle Bears Gold, see 'Soldier.'' For information about Oliver in Battle Bears Overclock, see 'Oliver (BBO).'' Oliver 'is the main playable character in all Battle Bears games, aside from Battle Bears Zero: Wil's Finest Hour, where Wil is the main character. Character Detail Oliver is small but brave. Not much is known about him otherwise, other than that he adapts easily to any situation like a true soldier. He is proven to be a robot or cyborg like Tillman due to the fact that you see circuitry on his exterior when he turns into O.C.O and the skin Skinless in Battle Bears Gold and the fact that you see machinery in his body when he turns into O.C.O in Battle Bears -1. He finds no difficulty rising up to the occasion when he needs to. It's also known that it was him who infiltrated the Huggable Planet to get the gold and mystical treasures. Oliver is classified as the most dangerous Battle Bear according to the H.I.P. files due to his ability to overclock. History Riggs is Oliver's older brother, confirmed on their respective Facebook pages. He seems to have been friends with Wil, whom he believes to be mortally wounded or dead. In Battle Bears -1, he forces his way out of the Ursa Major , which was being overrun with Huggables. Once he escapes with Riggs, he is sent to the Huggable Planet to recover the treasure his client hired the Battle Bears to retrieve. However, his horse wagon carrying the treasure loses a wheel and he is left fending off Huggables, waiting for Riggs to pick him up. In the end, he was saved by Riggs. His adventure continues in Battle Bears Fortress. Character's notable phrases: Battle Bears: Zombies ''"They're gonna hug me to death!" (opening cut scene) "Say hello to my new friend!" (unlocking weapon: Infinite ammo shotgun) Battle Bears -1 "I UNSAW everything!" (first cut scene of his campaign) Battle Bears BLAST "See you on the flip-side! ''"You're toast!" '' ''"Cheese to meet ya!' "Let's do this...again!" Trivia *Oliver's character design is based on the Brown bear, as demonstrated by his fur colour and accent. *Mentioned on Battle Bears: The Comic, Oliver is actually a maintenance bear, but he has a soldier's pack on his back just in case. * Oliver has appeared and is playable in every Battle Bears game, exept for Battle Bears Zero: Wil's Finest Hour, as the main character is Wil. * In Battle Bears -1, when Oliver turns into Over Clocked Oliver he speaks in Japanese. While he is talking, small subtitles at the bottom of the screen poorly translates what he is saying into English. * He seems to have the ability to breathe in outer space (noted during SpaceBoss fight), though this could be due to the fact he's a cyborg, or since he's in his O.C.O form. * The only boss Oliver is afraid of is the Colbear. Notably only because of its gigantic size and terrifying voice. * Like most of the characters, their character model is either changed or stays the same. * He is voiced by Benjamin Vu, the creator of Battle Bears. *Over Clocked Oliver is voiced by Tony Ferguson (AKA Lt. Action), Japanese and all. *In Battle Bears Fortress Level 1-7, it is revealed that he has a crush on Astoria as Oliver says he wants to "wrap his handsome brown hands around her and give her a big-" (the dialogue is cut off). *In Battle Bears Fortress Level 1-5, it is also revealed that Oliver somewhat dislikes Riggs. Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears -1 Category:Battle Bears: GO Category:Battle Bears: Zombies Category:Oliver Category:Characters Category:Battle Bears BLAST Category:Battle Bears Fortress